Cameron Petrelli-Parkman
Cameron Lewis Petrelli-Parkman is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. He will be the second child and eldest son of Matt Parkman Jnr and Gracie Petrelli-Parkman. He will possess the ability of Glue Secretion, Hyperkinesis, Temporal Trapping and Thermal Conversion. Appearance Cameron will take after his mother in colouring. He will have the same dark brown hair and eyes. However, his skin will always remain pale, like his older sister's. He will be 5'11 in height when fully grown and will be quite powerfully built. His hair will be quite thick and will occasionally be long enough to fall into his eyes. Abilities Cameron's first ability will be Glue Secretion. It will enable him to secrete a glue-like substance from his hands. This substance will be clear and difficult to see, but will be very sticky and adhesive, taking a lot of strength to break free from its hold. He will be able to choose whether the glue sticks to his hands or attaches to another object. He will then be able to use the ability to attach objects to his hands, to attach objects together very firmly and to imprison others in the glue, trapping them. He could also use the ability to climb up walls by gluing himself to the surface. His second ability will be Hyperkinesis. This will give him perfect control over his body and his actions. Therefore, he will have perfect coordination, reflexes, reactions, balance and aim, and will be capable of incredible athletic feats. Occasionally, he will also be able to interpret chains of events in order to identify a small occurrence which could set of a chain reaction, or identify the first event which set off a chain. However, this aspect of the ability will be much rarer. His third ability will be Temporal Trapping. Cameron will be able to send people into the past or the future and then trap them there. They will be unable to return, even if they possess an ability like time and space manipulation or time travelling. Cameron will however be able to reverse the ability's effects and return a person to his or her proper time, as will anyone else who has this ability. He will not be able to use the ability on himself, either to time travel himself or to reverse its effects if someone else used it. In that situation, he would need another with the ability to save him. ]]His fourth and final ability will be Thermal Conversion. Cameron will be capable of absorbing heat energy and converting it into other forms. Therefore, he will be able to put out fires and negate abilities like pyrokinesis by removing the heat, and will be able to use the energy he gains in many ways. He will be able to throw it out as kinetic, sonic and electrical blasts, use it telekinetically, use it to strengthen himself physically and use it to heal himself. Family & Relationships *Father - Matt Parkman Jnr *Mother - Gracie Petrelli-Parkman *Older sister - Lilly Petrelli-Parkman *Younger brothers - Liam, Isaac, Wyatt, Isaac and Ted Petrelli-Parkman *Younger sisters - Sarah, Deborah, Alysson, Clara, Kathie and Jenna Petrelli-Parkman History Etymology Cameron is a Gaelic name meaning "crooked nose", despite his nose being straight and unbroken. It is also the name of a clan in the Scottish Highlands. His middle name, Lewis, is a Germanic name which means "fame and war". His surname of Parkman may refer to a park-keeper or a person who works in or owns a park, while Petrelli means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters